


Presenting

by Endraking



Series: The sexual misadventures of Liam Dunbar [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Curious Theo, It's a coywolf thing, M/M, Massage, Massage leads to sex, Mate marking, Mates, Pleading Liam, Rimming, Smut, Smut Spiral, Top Theo, Werewolf Biology, Werewolf Presenting, Werewolf Sexual Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 16:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17124971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: While giving Liam a massage Theo notices an interesting behavior that Liam does when rubbed.  He finds that certain muscles react and Liam begins to involuntarily present himself.  Curiosity killed the cat, but Theo is set to get his satisfaction, and bring his mate with him.





	Presenting

**Author's Note:**

> Another Smut Spiral from the Wine Aunt. I hope you enjoy.

The oil began to pool in spots as Theo worked deeper into the muscles of Liam’s back.  The gentle breaths let him know that his little wolf had relaxed.  He inched up further, pressing his naked thighs against the flesh of Liam’s hips.  His hands began to ache only the slightest but listening to his mate sleep while he pulled the stresses from his body was divine.  Slowly, Liam’s lids cracked and with breathy words, filled with sated exhaustion he mumbled, “Feels so good.”

Liam's lulled, barely awake, flat on their bed as Theo pulled the stress and tension from his back.  He traced his hands lower, shifting down his mate’s naked body, kneading into the musculature of Liam’s back. 

He rested on his haunches, the bubble of his ass rubbing against the fur of Liam’s legs while his attention changed.  His eyes narrowed in on the two thick fuzzy mounds, only the slightest bit slick from residual.  He loved his mate’s ass and oiled up his hands before stroking down them gently.  He squeezed and cupped the flesh, his eyes locked to the tiny muscles that tensed in Liam’s lower back.  Liam chuckled deeply, the vibrations rumbling within his chest, shaking the bed, “See something you like?” 

He quipped back as he separated the cheeks and focused his attention, kneading deep in the left cheek, making sure to graze the heat of Liam’s hole with every stroke, “You wanted a massage, Li.  A fully body massage.  Which means I get to pay attention to the areas I want.”

Liam began to shift his shoulders and look back and when he caught the movement, he began to circle Liam’s hole with the oily tip of his finger.  Liam purred with pleasure in his throat before he relaxed back into the bed.  “I said relax.”

He shifted from the slick left cheek to the ignored right.  He took his time, grabbing the flesh, pushing deep into the muscle.  He enjoyed the way Liam’s back would tense and release as he worked his fingers.  After thoroughly worshipping Liam’s ass, he shifted back up, to the tiny muscles of Liam’s lower back.

He worked Liam's lower back rubbing deep circles but focusing on the tight, knotted muscles.  Liam released a weak moan and began to cant his hips as he pushed deeper and reversed his direction to pull his strokes towards Liam’s ass.  Theo quipped back, "Try to lay still Liam." 

Theo lightly pushed Liam's ass back down and tightened his thighs around Liam's as he continued to work the massage.  Once again, he began to work Liam's lower back and Liam's muscles fought against his control and his ass elevated.  Theo whimsically stated, "Stop fighting!" 

Liam sleepily argued back, "I'm not doing anything.  I can't help it"

He could tell Liam was almost completely gone, his muscles like jelly underneath his fingertips, so he tested things further.  He slid back from Liam's legs and began to focus on his lower back and the top of his ass.  With each graze of his nails, with each focused group of rubs, Liam's body reacted as pleasing moans fell from the wolf's lips.

Liam's face contorted with pleasure as Theo coaxed his slick furry ass higher, Liam's leg and back muscles moving of their own volition.  When Liam was completely ass up, almost reaching Theo's face, he looked back to him with a pained expression, "Please, Theo."  Theo grinned and parted Liam's fuzzy cheeks, unable to let such a delicate, needy whine go unanswered.

He leaned forward, taking a deep breath, catching Liam's scent.  His mate's scent has changed from the play.  Liam smelled like he was swimming in want, needing Theo to finish what he started.  His eyes focused on the puffy ring of pink tissue, surrounded by the thick dark hairs, matted down from sweat and massage oil.  He licked his lips and cupped Liam's checks, squeezing them almost to the point of pain, his claws nipping the edges, pulling a long filthy moan from Liam's lips.  That all the motivation he needed before he dove in and licked a long stripe across the tissue.  He felt Liam shake under him as he flicked and teased the hole, the rim catching his tongue as it too fluttered from the attention.

His saliva further moistened Liam's needy hole as he alternated from licking it, pushing his tongue into the welcome heat and flicking the ring.  Liam's long, low moans grew, spilling freely, inspired by his mischievous side strikes.  Curiously, he released his hold of Liam's cheeks and plunged his tongue just past the resistance.  He lightly dragged his claws up Liam's back, not moving his face and Liam's body jolted, pushing back against his face.  He growled pleasingly as he repeated it again and again, Liam fucking himself on his tongue.

Liam whined for more with each thrust, victim of his involuntary muscular reactions but pushing him deeper into arousal.  Theo growled deep, sending vibrations through Liam's body.  Streaks of red lines began to appear on Liam's back from the claws and Theo realized that Liam's body is playing into the mating behavior by suppressing his healing.  He slid his hands back, making sure to smack Liam's ass hard, sending a sharp sound of flesh slapping through their home.  He pulled his face back and grabbed Liam's thighs and pulled them past the edge of the bed before callously dropping them.  Liam's knees bent and held the weight of his lower half while Theo stepped back and lined himself up.  He grabbed the oil he was using to massage Liam and slicked up his hard, throbbing cock.

Liam looked back to Theo, his lids heavy with lust, his cheeks and eyes nearly cherry from the floating sensation of being high from the scents of their collective arousal.  Theo inched forward and rubbed his tip between Liam's cheeks and cleft, making sure to make the tiniest jabs at his needy hole.  Liam mewled pathetically as Theo rested the tip of his cock against the heated, pliant tissue.  Theo reached forward and dangled his claws over Liam's back before he slowly scratched another set of lines back.  The reaction is almost instantaneous as Liam's leg muscles tightened and he arched his back as he thrusts back, his body swallowing Theo's cock in one motion.  Theo felt the muscles tighten around his cock, trying to milk him already as Liam lets out sharp gasps as he sucked in breaths of air.  In a low gravelly voice he soothed, "You're doing so well, little wolf."

Theo leaned forward, letting his fingers rub back up Liam's back until he rests his weight on Liam.  He licked and nipped at Liam's ear as the wolf moaned under him.  With a sharp bite, he pulled a long whine from Liam that he punctuated with the growled word, "Mine."  The weak sobs of pleasure overwhelmed Liam as he answered, "Yours."

He shifted their faces and snatched a kiss from Liam as he began to very gently withdraw and plunge back in with shallow thrusts.  They rocked with the mattress as he thrusted and drank the pleas from Liam's mouth.  As he pulled himself back up, he saw golden eyes and fangs, barely in control, barely visible as gold with the pupils blown wide from lust.  A light layer of sweat covers the wolf's body as Liam begins to thrust back against him.  He lunged and stole Liam's lip once more, nipping it just enough to bleed, before he pulled back and the red lip popped back into place with Liam's whine.  He dragged his claws down Liam's shoulders, leaving ten red lines as they moved back to his hips.  He slapped and grabbed Liam's ass forcefully before he pulled himself almost all the way out, only his head left in, and snapped his hips, sending the crescendo of pleasure through his mate.

Theo pounded into Liam, thrusting faster and harder, his rhythm devolving as Liam cried out for more, his body powerless to do anything but receive pleasure.  As the pressure within his gut began to build, he slowed his thrusts.  He wanted Liam to send them off the cliff, together.  So he slowly pulled himself back and rests just inside Liam's ring.  Liam tensed around him and croaked out, "Please."  He sucked own lip in pride at giving his mate such pleasure.  He reached his claws forward and once again began to scratch down Liam's back.  The slack dormant muscles awakened again, and Liam slammed back against him.  With a single hand at a time he created lines down Liam's back, each stroke causing a shudder as Liam thrust back against his cock.  Liam began to cry, his back arched, his ass high as he slammed against Theo and harshly rubbed the tip of his cock against the fabric.  Theo could feel Liam's muscles tighten and they filled him with the desire to breed.  He sped up his claws, stabbing deeper, pulling more desperate cries from the wolf as his body tensed and fucked itself between the bed and Theo's cock.

 

Liam's sharp breaths grew more ragged as his voice became hoarse from pleas.  Theo played the flesh of his back, and the nerve endings that created such a beautiful mating behavior, like an instrument sending crests of pleasure to surge between them with the vicious slaps of skin.  Liam gasped, "I'm going to-" 

The words died in his mouth as Theo fell against his back and used his leverage to pound them both over.  Liam cried out for Theo and his entire body tensed.  With the next thrust, Theo sunk all the way in and shot deep within his mate.  As they lay there, Theo's hips gently thrusted, trying to fill his mate, he began to softly kiss Liam's shoulder and neck.  He peppered tiny kisses, still floating from his orgasm.  When the haze began to part, he nipped Liam's ear and kissed to his mouth.  His hot breath whispered against Liam's quivering lips, "Mate." 

Liam whispered back with a hoarse, equally destroyed as his body voice, "Mate."

Theo lay on top of Liam, feeling their heart rates begin to slow, the air thick with arousal beginning to clear, basking in the heat between them.  His cock softened and slid out of Liam's ass, pulling just enough of his seed to have the mixture of their combined essence waft in the air.  With heavy lids he looked to the clock and noted the time.  He pushed himself up and the scent of Liam's blood overwhelmed everything.  His chest was sticky with the faint streaks of reds and pinks and Liam's back looked like a werewolf's scratch pad.  He slipped his hands under his mate and rolled him in his arms.  With unsure steps and a light head from the sheer exhaustion he carried them into the shower.  Not caring about the curtain, he stepped into the basin and reached back as he turned the knob.  The cold blast hit his back and sent a shiver, but he held Liam tightly against his chest, keeping him warm.

Liam slowly came back to consciousness as the water heated up.  He groaned against Theo's neck, "What are you doing?" 

"Getting us cleaned up, Little Wolf" 

Liam began to struggle in his arms and he slowly let his legs tumble down while he protectively cradled the mounds of his ass.  Liam curled into his chest and nipped at his neck before he mumbled, "That was awesome.  Best massage ever.  Everything feels amazing.  10/10 would recommend." 

Theo couldn't help the laugh that spilled from his lips as he shifted them in the shower, so Liam could feel the hot water.

As Liam's back pied towards the spray, he hissed from the water pelting off his back.  In a pained growl he asked, "What the hell?  That hurts." 

Theo kissed the side of his head and whispered, "Your healing was suppressed during our, um, mating." 

Liam pushed against his chest as the water began to wash the filth from their bodies, tainted with the red from Liam's scratches.  Theo gently took the loofa and put a small dab of soap and slowly washed their bodies.  He paid close attention to the thick forest of hair of Liam's chest and cupped Liam's sack as he cleaned off the sticky remains of their passion.  Liam gasped as his eyes saw the blood on Theo's chest, "I hurt you?" 

Theo smugly grinned and shushed him, "You didn't hurt me, Li.  I'm fine."

Liam rubbed some of the soap against his hands and began to wash away the filth on Theo's chest.  Theo slowly washed Liam's back, feeling his mate shiver from the pain.  With his free hand he leeched the pain from Liam as he made sure his mate was clean.  Once they were both clean, Theo cut off the spray and grabbed a large towel and wrapped it around them before stepping out on to the mat.  He dried Liam off carefully, only causing a few hisses before Liam reached over to the mirror and wiped away the fog.  "Why does my back sting?" 

As he dried off his own chest, he replied in a coy tone, "We had fun, Little Wolf." 

Liam tilted his body and his eyes fell on the streaks covering his back.  Faint red lines crisscrossed the top of his back and shoulders, but deeper slashes of his skin covered the majority of his mid to lower back and ended right at the top of his ass.  He didn't miss the clearly blue bruised handprint on his right cheek.  His eyes widened as his anger grew, "WHAT THE HELL?!?!  What did you do to me?" 

Theo grabbed his waist and pulled him with him as he sat on the closed lid of the toilet.  Liam's body fell into place with his legs straddling the chimera.  Theo pecked his lips before he grinned, "I made you feel good." 

Liam's worry bled, "But my back." 

Theo pulled him further up his thighs until Liam's ass rested just past his cock.  His throat rumbled as he replied, "What?  It's a coywolf thing."

Liam's face darkened, the red blossoming as his anger grew, "I should be healing."  Theo sighed with a smile, "Give it a day or so.  It's normal.  Your body is suppressing your healing to show you are marked by your mate." 

Liam huffed and looked away, mumbling under his breath, "I should mark you as my mate."  Theo chuckled and brought his rough hands up, barely grazing the hot, broken skin.  The friction sent electricity through Liam and he whined in pleasure as he grinded his cock against Theo's abs before rubbing his ass against the tip of Theo's cock.  Theo quipped, "Aren't you the insatiable one?" 

Liam curled his lower lip and bit it, his eyes locking with Theo's as he nodded.  Theo teased the tip of his nose with a kiss and remarked, "Save that thought, Li.  We've got a pack meeting in twenty minutes."

Liam's eyes widened, "What?  That isn't until this evening!" 

"It is this evening.  Someone had to fall asleep during the first part of getting his massage." 

"Asshole!"


End file.
